Happy Ending
by BooBearYJ
Summary: -PROLOG- Selama hampir dua puluh tahun hidupnya, Yunho tak pernah merasa bahagia, apalagi semenjak kematian Bae Seul Gi, kekasihnya. Banyak masalah yang dihadapinya, mulai dari Orang tuanya sendiri, Adik-adiknya, Sahabat-sahabatnya, Go Ahra, dan seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupnya dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. /YunJae Sligt YooSu and ChangKyu couple/ Wanna RnR?


**_ HAPPY ENDING _**

_**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Drama, etc**_

_**Pairing: The real couple in this world, YUNJAE! Slight YooSu and ChangKyu!**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Jung Yunho (20th)**_

_**Kim Jaejoong (19 th)**_

_**Other cast:**_

**_Go Ahra (19th)_**

_**Shim Changmin (19 th)**_

_**Park Yoochun (19 th)**_

_**Kim Junsu (19 th)**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun (19 th)**_

_**Jung Yoon Hwa (19 th)**_

_**Jung Jihye (17 th)**_

_**Park Soo Jin (19 th)**_

_**Tiffany Hwang (19 th)**_

_**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di sini milik dirinya sendiri, Agency mereka, Orang tua, Fans, dan Tuhan!**_

_**Warning: It's YAOI, BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Shoneun-ai story. If you don't like it. Just don't read this story!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Ending**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebuah audy hitam berhenti di depan sebuah rumah malam itu. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun dan udara dingin menyelimuti. Jaejoong duduk di balik kemudi, memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyun dan Junsu turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis pada kedua sahabatnya dan kembali meluncurkan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah tersebut menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah larut, hampir pukul dua belas malam.

Malam itu Junsu dan Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke club, mencari suasana baru. Awalnya Jaejoong memang tak mau karena terus terang ia kurang menyukai keramaian, tetapi akhirnya ia mengalah, tak mau membiarkan Junsu dan Kyuhyun pergi naik taksi. Di sana, Jaejoong memang tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya duduk berdua dengan Junsu, menikmati minuman ringan. Telinganya lelah mendengar bingar-bingar music. Ia memang tak seperti Kyuhyun yang suka ke club dan mencari suasana baru. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, bermain piano, melukis, atau pun menyanyi. Malah seringkali ikut menghadiri acara-acara penting di kantor Appa-nya.

Jaejoong adalah namja yang cantik, mempunyai mata yang indah, hidung mancung, pinggang yang langsing seperti yeoja dan juga bibir cherry-nya yang membuat namja atau pun yeoja ingin sekali mencicipinya.

Penampilannya memang sederhana, namun terkesan elegan. Ya, seleranya memang bagus dan sekali memandangnya orang-orang akan berpikir jika ia terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya. Namun, kenyataannya memang begitu, tetapi itu tak membuatnya sombong.

Usianya memang baru Sembilan belas tahun,tapi orang tuanya sudah sibuk membicarakan jodoh untuk anaknya. Jaejoong memang belum pernah berpacaran,tak selayaknya seperti namja lain yang seringkali bergonta-ganti yeoja. Ia memang kerap kali di jodohkan oleh namja pilihan orang tuanya,namun ia menolak. Kaget? Kenapa namja? Oke,alasannya selain ia cantik,ia juga mempunyai rahim selayaknya yeoja. Rahim itu bila di buahi akan menghasilkan ya,kau tau sendiri lah.

Jaejoong memasukkan gigi persneling dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. Jalanan licin dan hujan semakin deras, Jaejoong membelokkan mobilnya, namun dari arah berlawanan, sebuah lamborgini melaju tanpa kendali. Jalannya oleng. Entah karena jalanan yang licin atau, kondisi mobil yang kurang baik atau pengendaranya yang ugal-ugalan. Pengendara itu tak membunyikan klakson mobilnya dan lampu depan mobilnya pun tidak menyala.

Jaejoong membanting tajam stirnya ke kiri. Tetapi sebelum Jaejoong menjerit, mobilnya sudah menghantam keras bahu kiri jalan. Tubuhnya seperti melompat dan seketika saja kepalanya membentur keras stir di depannya. Kaca mobil di hadapannya retak dan mobilnya nyaris terbalik. Jaejoong pun tak sadarkan diri.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Ending**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

Hola! Author amatiran ini datang kembali membawa FF Repost. Sudah pernah di Publish di FB pribadi saya.  
_**Ini dari Novel Riheam berjudul 'Celah Waktu', cuma saya ganti Pairing-nya jadi YunJae.**_  
Otte? FF ini layak, ania?  
Mind to Review, please? ^^


End file.
